


i feel more i feel you

by spinalvirgin



Series: my red eyes, my white fangs [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, awkward boys figuring it out, can i get an f in the chat for 7 teenage boys/young adults living in the same fucking room, lapslock, slight blood kink, sunghoon's vampire kink goes both ways, the briefest of blowjobs, this is all based on the fact that sunghoon has a scorpio mars (the stars said: you are Horny), vampirism altered jays tastebuds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalvirgin/pseuds/spinalvirgin
Summary: jay always has to hold back from biting down harder, searching for more, because it's just sogood. he swallows slowly, savouring, his nose and mouth and thoughts filled withsunghoon, sunghoon, sunghoon.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: my red eyes, my white fangs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104062
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	i feel more i feel you

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of love the first installment of this series got was so overwhelmingly great that i thought the only way to give back was to write some more of this universe. i'm _so_ thankful so many people enjoyed my writing to this extent, you have no idea.
> 
> of course it's not _necessary_ that you read the first part to understand, but it would give the story some context and i'd appreciate it a lot ;;
> 
> hope you enjoy this as much as you did the first part!!
> 
>   
> special thanks to [mi solecito](https://twitter.com/soeun_ade), who screamed at me every step of the way !!  
> title from enhypen's flicker [fire emoji]

it's different now. 

they found that jay needs to drink every other week to feel somewhat in control of his thirst, and sunoo had screamed at everyone (mainly sunghoon, jay remembers, and actually blushes) for giving up more than half a liter of blood each time jay drank, _nevermind_ taking the two month break the human body needs to fully replenish that amount of red blood cells. or something. 

so, they also found sunoo knows about clinical shit, and promptly decided to rotate who jay drank from each time. 

_so_ , every two months, jay gets the excuse of thirst control to make out with sunghoon a little. or a lot. 

and that's where their relationship (if they can even call it that) begins and ends. a vampire and his donor. a bandmate, a _friend_ , doing him a favor. 

that's all they _should_ be. except... 

"show me how you touch yourself," sunghoon whispers against jay's lips, his hands buried in jay's hair, both of their shirts off. 

jay inhales too fast and accidentally bites down on sunghoon's bottom lip, fangs out, almost getting him a new piercing. he panics and scrambles off of sunghoon's lap before the human grabs his wrist and demands with wide, frantic eyes to heal him. jay almost falls over sunghoon in his haste to get it done. 

"yes, yeah, of course, i'm _so_ sorry, sunghoon—" jay stutters out between quick (unsexy) licks to sunghoon's lip. 

once the wound is closed, they both exhale shakily, stare at each other for a few seconds, and burst out laughing. sunghoon actually falls off the living room couch. 

"aigoo, jay. that was—" 

"fuck," he wheezes, "i _know!"_

"i was just— i was just trying to make it sexier, keep the mood— keep it moving!" 

jay lets out another shaky breath, almost crying from laughter. he sobers up. 

"so, you, uh. do you wanna—" 

"do more," sunghoon completes, sitting up on the floor. his gaze is dark with desire again, though there is still amusement in there, too. "with you. _yes_." 

jay gulps saliva down audibly, answers _'me too'_ , and slowly makes his way off of the couch and close to sunghoon. they sit in front of each other, legs crossed and knees touching. sunghoon gets redder the longer they both keep their hands to themselves. 

sunghoon breaks the tension when he reaches a beet-red face. "should we just— kiss, again?" 

"y-yeah, let's start with that." 

jay instinctively rearranges himself, now kneeling, and sunghoon responds by uncrossing his legs to make room for jay, inviting him even closer. once more, jay is looming over sunghoon, and the power rush feels exhilarating. sunghoon's heart is beating _so_ loudly. 

jay feels himself slip away a little, but he doesn't mind it one bit when it makes him lean down slowly, tension between them ramped up a hundred percent, and licks over both of sunghoon's lips, just the once. it sends a full-body shiver down the human's spine. his lips part, panting. 

jay gently pushes sunghoon's top lip up, his sharp, yet still very human canines on display, eyes half-lidded and lips shiny with jay's spit. he swipes a thumb over sunghoon's teeth and wonders out loud. 

"do you ever think about biting me, instead, sunghoonie?" 

it sends sunghoon into his very own frenzy. he quickly kneels up, hastily pushes jay's hand out of his mouth, wraps his arms around jay's neck and fuses their mouths together. 

he kisses jay _hard_ , biting into his bottom lip with enthusiasm. the momentum almost makes jay fall on his back, but he isn't complaining in the slightest, huffing out a laugh in the middle of the kiss. that, apparently, gives sunghoon enough permission to shove his tongue down jay's throat, the vampire making a surprised noise that gets swallowed up, the same way sunghoon's heavy breaths do between them as their tongues intertwine. 

when they part to give sunghoon time to breathe, he still can't keep his mouth off jay's and begs desperately between kisses, "show me, please show me, jay-yah, tell me how to touch you." 

it makes jay freeze up. sunghoon senses it and backs away, brows furrowed with concern. 

"jay-yah. what's wrong?" 

"it's not you, don't worry," he tries to explain. his hands are shaking. "i've just never— you know. done this before. any of it." 

sunghoon scoffs, amused though not unkind. "how much experience do you even think i have?" 

"i don't know, sunghoon. enough?" 

sunghoon stares at him blankly. 

"i was a competitive figure skater, then an idol trainee, and now i live with seven other guys in the same room. the most i've done is a few hurried handjobs between back-to-back practices, with my ex boyfriend, plus these feeding sessions." he takes a deep breath that tickles jay's lips. "it's basically nothing." 

he imagines what jay is about to say and continues on. 

" _yes,_ it's more than what you've done, but comparing ourselves will just— it will just lead to more of _this_. can't we— can't we just not think about it? it really doesn't matter." 

jay considers it for a second. at worst, sunghoon knows more than he does (which sets jay's competitive side off), but at best, he can guide jay through whatever he has more experience on, and fairly, it isn't much. they can figure the rest out together. he really, really, wants this with sunghoon, too. jay says it out loud and sunghoon smiles at him. 

"okay then," he conceeds, then frowns and goes beet red again. "but maybe... maybe you're not ready for me to touch you yet? i— would you like to touch me?" 

the way sunghoon says it isn't sexy or confident, but it gets to jay's head all the same. he gulps, mumbling out a _'yes',_ and slowly, shakily, tracks his hand from where it still was in sunghoon's hair all the way down to the waistband of his sweatpants. it makes sunghoon start panting in anticipation, and when jay softly cups his half-hard dick through the pants, bracing for his reaction, sunghoon lets out a quiet hiss. 

jay can't take it anymore and kisses sunghoon like a starved animal, immediately going for his tongue, fangs scratching them both. sunghoon doesn't seem to mind and actually starts grinding down on jay's hand. jay applies a bit more pressure and swallows sunghoon's little whines as his dick gets fully hard. 

trying to not break the kiss but ultimately failing and attaching himself to sunghoon's neck, leaving harsh bites that make sunghoon breathe even more heavily, jay rearranges himself so his left thigh is slotted between sunghoon's and sunghoon's between his own. his unoccupied hand goes to grip sunghoon's neck, then his nape, tugging on his hair a little so sunghoon can bare himself some more. jay scrapes his fangs on the juncture between sunghoon's neck and shoulder... and feels sunghoon's dick twitch. 

"you really enjoy this part, don't you, sunghoonie," jay drawls, appreciating the way sunghoon's indignated whine turns into a wanton moan as he slips his hand into sunghoon's sweats, touching him properly, and sinks his fangs in at the same time. 

it never gets old, how sunghoon tastes. jay lets out a moan of his own when his blood hits his tongue. he always has to hold back from biting down harder, searching for more, because it's just so _good_. he swallows slowly, savouring, his nose and mouth and thoughts filled with _sunghoon, sunghoon, sunghoon._

and sunghoon's face, after jay is done drinking, is an art form of itself. panting, glossy-eyed, biting on his lower lip, and so incredibly turned on. jay licks a broad stripe on the base of sunghoon's neck to close the small punctures and feels sunghoon shiver down to his toes. maybe it's the prospect of _more_ that has sunghoon so sensitive... but it could also be jay's hand on his dick, as sunghoon reminds him when he starts to thrust his hips up in search for friction. he buries his hands in jay's hair and pulls him up for a kiss, moaning when he tastes his own blood on jay's tongue. 

"make me come," he pants, desperate. 

jay takes sunghoon's dick out of his sweats, swallowing his low hiss at the change of temperature, and starts stroking slowly, made easy by how much precome sunghoon leaked. jay's hand is shaking, sunghoon's heart beating loudly in his ears. sunghoon can probably sense his hesitance, because he says, "it's okay. you're okay." 

when he can see that jay still doubts himself, sunghoon slows down the kiss until it breaks. he untangles himself, takes his sweatpants all the way off, and lies on his elbows, beckoning jay to kneel between his bent legs. 

"i think it'll be easier like this," he explains, blush high on his cheeks. "and i can tell you how i like it." 

jay nods dumbly, almost drooling at the sight. he positions himself where sunghoon wanted him and grabs sunghoon's dick in his fist, flushed red at the tip and still so wet. 

"is it always like this?" he asks, licking his lips. 

sunghoon blushes all the way down to his waist. "no. only you." 

jay tries to not let it get to his head, or his heart. it gets to his dick though, and he groans at the rush it gives him. 

"where should i..." he says, eager to see sunghoon break. 

"start on the, uh, head," sunghoon indicates, hissing through his teeth when jay does just that. "spread the precome around so it's not so dry— yeah, like that, oh god." 

after a few small flicks of jay's wrist, sunghoons says appreciatively, "that feels great. slick up your hand with your, _hng,_ saliva and do it again."

"i _have_ jerked off before, you know," jay reminds him, cheeky, but spits in his open palm and does as he says. "this doesn't feel too different." 

sunghoon raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "get on with it, then." 

taking it as a challenge, jay tightens his fist, alternating between short and long strokes but focusing on the head, because that's what seems to get the most noises out of sunghoon. he settles for very small flicks of his wrist when he sees that sunghoon's breathing is erratic, his head thrown back, arms shaking in an effort to keep himself up. 

jay leans down to where sunghoon is, gently pressing his free hand under sunghoon's upper back to signal that sunghoon can put his weight on it. 

sunghoon whimpers when he lets go and jay can hold him halfway up with no effort, while still getting sunghoon off. he wraps his arms around jay's neck, giving jay a perfect opportunity to nibble on sunghoon's ear as he whispers, bold, "bite me when you come." 

the whine sunghoon lets out is his loudest yet, circling jay's hips with his legs in his haste to pull him even closer. his scent is so _sweet_. sunghoon grabs fistfuls of jay's hair and tugs on it as a warning, he's close. 

"come on, sunghoonie, _bite me."_

sunghoon's scream when he comes gets muffled as he bites down on jay's neck, coming close to actually breaking skin. he sucks on the spot as he rides the high of his orgasm, fucking up into jay's hand. streaks of white paint sunghoon's torso up to his chest. 

it might just be the hottest thing jay has ever witnessed. 

when sunghoon unlatches himself off jay's neck, he's breathing heavily, teary eyed and still kind of orgasm-stupid. 

"you're so fucking hot," they say at the same time. they stare at each other and laugh loudly, but there are literally more pressing matters at hand: jay's rock hard dick tenting his own sweatpants, making itself known when it brushes against sunghoon's hip. 

"how do you want—" 

"before you do anything, can i taste your—" jay clears his throat. "your come?" 

sunghoon furrows his eyebrows but shrugs, legs still around jay's hips. "sure, why not. it might not taste good though." 

as jay shimmies down to reach sunghoon's chest, he swallows down the urge to say _'you always taste amazing to me.'_ he licks up the fluid and shivers when it hits his tongue. bittersweet. he can't get enough, cleaning sunghoon thoroughly, in a trance. when he's done swallowing, he blinks up at sunghoon and shivers again, want boiling in sunghoon's eyes. he looks like he wants to eat jay. 

"holy fuck," he whispers. "i'm going to suck your dick." 

jay chokes on his own saliva. 

"you're gonna _what—"_

"you're a little leech," sunghoon says jokingly. "it's only fair i give back." 

"sunghoon you don't have to—"

"oh, but i want to," he smirks. "get on the couch." 

jay complies easily, trying not to drool all over the floor. he drops down heavily on the couch. sunghoon snickers at him and his wide, shaky eyes. 

"this is a dream come true," jay lets slip out and promptly groans at himself. sunghoon laughs some more but kneels between his open legs and comforts him with a peck on the hip, where he can reach. it oddly works. 

"it sounds like you have a lot of expectations," sunghoon whispers, his hot breath inching closer and closer to jay's dick. his eyes hold both desire and hesitance. "please don't. this is my first blowjob." 

jay takes a deep breath through his nose, smelling sunghoon's sweet and tangy scent, taking more comfort in it. he loosens up his muscles and nods. 

sunghoon licks his lips, wraps one hand around jay's dick, and goes down on him. 

the first contact his mouth makes with jay's cock makes him tremble, a kitten-ish lick on the tip. jay has to take another deep breath to ground himself, but sunghoon's heavy lidded stare isn't helping his case. 

"sunghoon-ah, i'm not gonna last long." 

"wasn't expecting you to," he answers before fully wrapping his mouth around his cockhead and sucking. jay hisses, long and drawn out, instinctively grabbing handfuls of sunghoon's hair. he doesn't take his strength into account, though, and ends up pulling sunghoon down on his dick. the surprised whimper and subsequent gagging noises go straight up jay's groin. 

_"fuck!"_ jay exclaims, letting sunghoon go, trying to see if he's okay, but all he gets is a teary eyed, panting sunghoon, who looks absolutely _gone._

"do it again," he pleads softly, parting his mouth and looking up at jay through dark eyelashes. 

jay _really_ has to hold himself back from coming right then and there. a few careful thrusts into sunghoon's relaxed mouth followed by another few deeper thrusts do the trick, though, and sunghoon closes his lips around the head to catch all of his come. jay's groans and curses get muffled by his own hand over his mouth. 

it takes him a hot second to come down from his high, and when he does, he gets a lapful of sunghoon and a mouthful of his own come, courtesy of sunghoon not having swallowed it at all. it's tasteless but sticky as they swirl their tongues against the other, and it shouldn't be hot, but jay's dick twitches in a valiant effort after coming as much as he did. 

they swallow, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily against each other's mouths, foreheads pressed together. 

"holy shit." 

sunghoon huffs out a laugh. "yeah, that sounds about right." 

jay tries to get his breathing under control. he smiles. 

"you know, i would blow you someday, but my fangs—" _oh,_ jay thinks, smelling the new peak in sunghoon's scent. he got aroused by that. jay stares. "yah, sunghoon-ah." 

"shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> whew [fans self] that sure was something! feel free to leave kudos and comments :D
> 
> find me on twitter <3 [sfw](https://twitter.com/sanlicylicacid), [nsfw (18+)](https://twitter.com/sanstrokegame)


End file.
